Bound by cult
by insanityhatter
Summary: When Yuuki and Kuran disappear, Edgar must find them before a certain festival begins. He is not only against time but his sanity, the village itself and a Deity worshipped by a vicious cult.


Disclaimer! I do not Vampire Knight or Higurashi. I do own Edgar, Vincent and Edgar's grandmother.

* * *

The sound of blood, the sound of the small tiny drops colliding with the very earth we stand on. This is the sound of a sweet soft hum of a songstress to most of my...Monstrous species, I am forever haunted by this sound that is why I left the love of life. It burdens me so, to the point of where it's now become nothing but a torture. I have longed to see her again, oh how wish to be with her once more. To hold her gentle hand and to gaze into her magnificently gorgeous eyes. Sharing sweet whispers while in each other's arms, the sweet scent of her hair to once again fill my sense. Alas that time may never come, I can't be with her for I will only hurt her, take her life or worst. Condemn her to this curse. Sayori my love, I can only dream of the happiness you have given me. I lay asleep dreaming of these times and blocking out the blood, the visions of the painful death I am soon to endure. Slowly become fused with the sweet dreams, the loneliness finds me. Through night and day I have remained in the ever crumbling ruins of my grandfather's estate. I stay only in the darkest of rooms even the moselium. I lay asleep in the corner of cellar, till I was nudged awake gently. "Come on, wake up!" I slowly opened my eyes and saw two old friends, the one nudging is Rima Toya. Light organge hair with blue eyes and creamy pale skin, she and the man standing behind her. Senri Shiki mahogany messy hair and bluish gray eyes, are the youngest of the night class. I staggered to my feet refusing help from them as I stumbled past them. "Where are you going?" Rima asked.  
"The sun is setting, I'm out of vermin to feed on." I said with a weak croak. "Maybe, there's a rabbit some where in the garden."  
"It's midday!" Rima argued, I climbed the rotting stairs that lead to the kitchen only to be met by another familiar face.  
"It's been too long, Edgar." Kaien Cross, Hazel eyes and straw hair. But the other man with him I had never met, blood red eyes and long black slightly messy hair, this man was full of hatred. Rima's hand reached over my shoulder bearing a rat by it's tail. "You're starving yourself." I took the sqealing rat from Rima and let it free.  
"And what if I am?" I smiled, the disaprovement shot out of Cross's eyes. I slipped past him and quickly began to sense others, I turned back and looked at Cross and wondered if they had found me by chance.  
"We're on a week long field trip." Cross explained happily. "The second group will be arriving soon. Yuuki and Sayori are in that group."  
"You know why, I left." I sighed, knowing Cross he was going to try and persuade me to go back with him. I made my way out the kithcen and into a damp corridor, I quickly used a secret passage and closed the passageway door before Rima had caught up with me.  
"You're really stubborn, I understand that you're scared, but you can control it and Sayori misses you!" I sat against the door and listened to Rima's words. It was never easy to control the thirst, it never is now. "We can help, but if you're not going to listen us. Then at least listen to Yuuki."  
"Okay, tonight. Alone!" I sighed, knowing they will be in the next town by nightfall. "But for now, let me sleep. Starving myself is difficult with all the rats scurreing about." I laid my head in the corner and slowly drifted off to sleep. Until a that sweet scent awoke me, Sayori was on the otherside of the wall. I turned myself into a position where I'm staring at the secret door, but I only found myself staring through it. I felt my lips slightly curl into a smile, hearing her voice again is like listening to a choir of angels.  
"So this is Edgar's granfather's estate." Yuuki said happily. "I heard his grandfather was pirate and his grandmother was a rouge hunter."  
"I wonder what happened to his grandparents?" Sayori replied, examaning the bust of grandmother on the opposite side. "I wonder if I'll see him again." Her voice saddened, I am sorry my love. I really am.  
"You will! Heck, for all we know he could be hiding in a secret passageway in this very mansion!" Yuuki was looking straight me when she spoke, she sensed my gaze through the secret door. As they left the mansion, I followed the passage to one of the bedrooms on the top floor. As soon as I lied on the bed I imediatley became stuffy, the corner of the room was always better than the beds. Too warm especially during the summer, after thrashing around for hours. I found myself staring out the window as the sun began to set.  
"Aren't you expecting geusts?" My grandmother's ghost appeared next to the window, being able to speak to the dead has always been one of many skills I wish had never had. "Come on Edgar, roll out the warm welcome. She is a pureblood after all, who knows you win yourself another heart."  
"And at the sametime, antagonise Kuran Kaname. I think I'll pass."  
"My dear boy you really are a single woman man. Just like your father, he died for your mother like a real noble." She explained, tinkering with her spectre sword that was buried with her. I slowly began to hear footsteps coming from the landing. "Seem's the pureblood is here." I didn't move a finger when the ghost spoke, I just laid still. "Oh goodness sake, you are not going to be able to control you're thirst for blood and be with Sayori Wakaba by laying like a corpse!"  
"I'm already among the dead." I groaned. "So it makes no difference to me."  
"You should know, the pureblood is more likely to help you than persuade." I rolled off the bed and shot a aggrivated look, then I heard my name being called by Yuuki. "Go on, make a new start." My grandmother evapourated, leaving me with my own thoughts. I couldn't stand being alone anymore nor being a risk to sayori's saftey, there has to be a way! three years alone is too much.  
"Edgar? Where are you?" Yuuki called, I left the room in nervous state. "Is that you Edgar?" I saw a silohouette at the end of the corridor, sheepishly waving Yuuki approached me with a excited atmosphere. "Wow, you really have starved yourself!"  
"That was the whole point, I can't hurt anyone that way." I replied. "I must say though, you do look different with your hair really long." Yuuki really did look different, when I last saw her, her brown hair was only down to her jaw.  
"The other's think the same. Cross says I look alot like my mother." She replied happily, there was a change of atmosphere. A very sudden change, I began to feel really sorry. "When Rima said you looked almost like a skeleton, I thought I'd bring you something." She then took my hand and pulled me along until we got downstairs. Yuuki then placed a basket on the small table and ordered me to sit. I had to oblige, otherwise my grandmother would nagging in my ear. "Why did you run away?"  
"When I first discovered my vampiric abilities when I was still human. I thought I was completely in the clear, but when that attack happened and you awakened, well...ME, my vampire side. The instincts kicked and I left, before Yori even found out what happened. I'm lucky enough I didn't become a level-E but feeding is difficult." I explained, Yuuki gave me a understanding look. She then took a chair and placed it next to mine, thinking what could she be thinking. Sadly that is not an ability I posses.  
"You need blood, by the looks of things the blood tablets won't even help. Instead, your body will reject them completely." Yuuki sat down in the chair and unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt. "So, my blood is the best thing for you." I turned away from instantly in refusal, Vampires and necks. I've never known why a Vampire always went for the neck.  
"I think I'll pass." Then my instincts slowly began to take over, I franticaly covered my mouth, fangs clenched, thirst crying out.  
"It's okay, just give in. It get's better I promise, the more you feed, the more in control you'll be." Yuuki explained softly, I gave in and let myself go. I slowly turned to face her and then edged closer. My instincts took over with in a instant and my brain became functional, every instinct I had was altered rapidly. My heart raced and I could hear it, a deer had died few miles and I could smell the blod. I was completely hot wired into something else, I leand over to her neck and opened my mouth slightly. Placing my lips on her cold neck. "I'm not Yori!" Yuuki giggled, I quickly then pierced her skin. Blood slowly ouzed into my mouth, the taste was impeccable. I slowly began to savour it, then consumed the sweet liquid. Each swallow clear my head of doubts and fears, I felt...In control for the first time, I was in control of myself. When I pulled away shacking and slightly panicking. "It's okay. See, you are in control, I'm fine. Just one more you're almost through this." Yuuki whispered very softly, I obeyed and once again began to feed few a moments more.  
"No more, I'm done!" I whispered, pulling back. Yuki smiled brightly as she took out a container of rice from the basket and gave it to me. I wasted no time in eating, each mouthful was almost as good as the blood. When I had eaten the last bite, Yuki then laughed.  
"You really were hungry!"  
"Thank you."  
"If you really want to thank me. Come back with me, for Yori." She replied, taking a rice call out of the basket and handing it to me. "She met her fiance' not too long ago. Yori came back in a horrible state, this man is abusive towards her. She rearley smiles and cries herself to sleep at times." I slowly hung my head in shame, I was so selfish to run away. "So-"  
"I'll go back with you." I interupted quickly, Yuuki smiled brightly at my reply. "Don't worry i'm clean, the hot water still works." Yuuki began to laugh hystericaly, then jumped up and grabbed the basket.  
"Well lets go!" She announced, I watched the two puncture marks in her neck heal and was relieved.

After a twenty-minute walk we reached the hotel, as we went in some of the students were still up. Most sitting around playing board games, reading books, joking around. I soon felt a large number of eyes on me, Yuuki then quickly pulled me by the wrist to the elevator. On the way up she began to layout a plan. "When we get to the room, I'm just going peer in to see if she's sleeping. If she is, I'll give that really pretty flower you picked. Then mean while you'll be waiting on the balcony that over looks the full moon. Then I'll bring her to you."  
"And if she's still awake?" I asked doubtingly.  
"Then, You just be there." I was having alot of trouble believing this was going to work. But it was worth a shot, when we got out the elevator and went to the room Yuuki unlocked the door and slowly peered in. I was able to hear heavy sobs and whimpers, Yuuki then cautiously slipped in beckoning me to follow. "Yori?" Yuki said softly, my heart began break as I saw Sayori lying on her side facing the wall. "It's going be okay, I promise." Yuuki then pointed to the bed and gave me sign to sit, I sat on the bed slowly and waited.  
"Please, just leave me alone Yuuki." Sayori sobbed, I waited a few minutes then she turned around. With a look of disbelief, Sayori quickly sat up and placed her hand on my cheek. "Is it really you?" I nodded slowly as I took her hand. The lights suddenly came on and I was able to see Sayori's tearful eyes, I used my free hand to wipe away her tears. Before pulling her into my arms, I stroked her soft light brown hair.  
"I'm sorry...I was scared of hurting you, so I ran. Without telling you the only thing I have wanted to say." I began to feel the tears build up as I pulled away to look into her hazel eyes. "I love you. My heart is your's for all eternity, I cannot express it truly. For it is undying." Her face lit up and the tears slowly stopped, every word I spoke I meant. Before I spoke another word, Sayori pressed herself against. We held each other tightly and then fell into a passionate kiss. I only felt the warmth of her heart, such a beautifle feeling. When we pulled apart, Yuuki quickly hugged us both and was in absoloute awe.  
"I'm so happy for you two!"  
"Thank you, Yuuki." Sayori whispered, the mood was sensational. I wanted to stay like this for all eternity, but sadly it soon changed when a voice called for Yuuki.  
"Yuuki, chairman cross wishes to speak with you." I turned and saw the guy who was full of hate from earlier. He seemed more lonely at the same time, Yuuki nodded and left. The mysterious person seemed to turn very timid as he looked at the loving mood Sayori and I was in. He left in a hurry, closing the door. I turned my gaze back towards Sayori and kissed her once more, yes, this really is a beautifle night.  
"You should know, I'm not going to let you go." Sayori giggled, the truth was nobody easily going to let me leave. I am still in doubt over my self-control. But, I can work on it.  
"I am Vampire." I whispered to her. "And as a Vampire, I do posses certain abilities." I mock taunted her and she soon had a playful look in her.  
"Like?" She asked.  
"Hypnosis, being able to turn into a bat, crawl along walls, hear heart beats." I listed with dracula impersonation. "Immortality." Sayori slowly moved my arms behind my back. "Levitate, inhuman strength. But, I am at your mercy." Sayori kissed me slowly as she forced on to my back, she then laid her head on my chest. "What is your wish, my lady?" I whispered with voice of silk.  
"Hold me." She replied. "Hold me in your arms until the rises, stay at my side until the sun sets. Then hold me in your embrace again, my love." I moved my arms out from underneath me and then held her as wished.  
"I am yours, my love." The night was poetic, everything from her sweet whispers to the feel of her hair. Her adorable giggle to her warming smile brought happiness to me once again, when Yuuki came back into the room she began to pack her things. As Sayori sat up, Yuuki her pushed back on to me.  
"Just stay like that a little longer." Yuuki took out a camera and took two photographs of us. "You two are so adorable!" She smiled brightly. "I have go to a village with Zero, Kaname and Yagari. Edgar while I'm gone, you have keep Yori smiling." She ordered. "That means travelling with her as well. Chairman has made the arragements, if you fail there will be hell to pay." Yuuki's smiled didn't disappear what so ever, I nodded and accepted my given task. I was at last with the one person I will happily die a millions times over for. I was allowed to get my few belongings from the granfathers crumbling estate. When I returned the hotel, Yuki had left. Sayori and I resumed where we had left off, sweet whispers in each others arms. She slowly fell asleep as did I, but was soon awakened by a jolt I opened my eyes and saw her wide awake with fear.  
"Are you okay?" I asked silently, I felt a slight tremble from her. This was not like her at all, I began to feel if I had done somthing in my sleep. "Did I..."  
"No, it wasn't you. Just a nightmare." She replied. "I met my future husband, I'm not which is worst. Him, his body guards or the everlasting nightmare." She sat up, hugged her legs and buried her head in her knees. "I can't go through with this. It's going to kill me one way or the other!" I quickly sat up and moved in front of her, lifting her head up and gazing into her tearful eyes.  
"Then don't, don't marry someone if they're abusive to you. Tell your father what he's doing and has done, don't let threats degrade you in anyway." I said, I looked at clock on bed side table and saw it was almost time for the sun to rise. "Do you'll be able to get back to sleep?" She shook her head in response, perfect this is something I know she'll love. "Okay, where's your room key?" Sayori gave me a confused look, but she pointed at Yuki's bed. I got off the bed and retrieved the keys then went back to Sayori. "Do you have any slippers?"  
"No, what are you up to?" She asked in more confusion, I threw on my shoes and went over to the door and opened. I quickly returned to her and put one arm underneath her legs and behind her back. I carried her out the room and stealthily shut the door. "E-mmmmphhh" I interupted her with a kiss and whispered.  
"I'm taking to see something beautifle and majestic." I walked down the corridor till I got to the balcony, I then climbed up on the thick stone bannister and sat down. "I know you've most likely seen shooting stars and sunsets before. But have seen them both at the exact same time." As the sun began to rise, larger glimmers began to shoot in the opposite direction of the sun.  
"I'm...Speechless." She gasped, the silence was calming, Sayori snuggled up to my chest and said. "I will take your advice, I won't marry him. I won't spend the rest of life with a sadist."

When we went back to her room, Senri stood waiting.  
"We have a problem." He said emotionlessly. "Cross needs to see you." I opened the door for Sayori and carried her inside.  
"Are you okay?" She asked, seeing Senri with a real serious look in his eyes made me feel on edge. It was a rear thing to see and whenever he has that look...It's never a good thing.  
"I'm fine, I'll get back as soon as I can." I kissed Sayori and followed Senri to Cross's room. I heard a muffled shout coming from behind the door.  
"I warned of what would happened if you sent them. Especially the purebloods!" Senri and I stood at the door waiting for the shouting to stop. "That place is hell itself and the festival is two weeks away."  
"I'm going in." I sighed, pushing the door. "Forgive my intrusion chairman, but I heard you needed me."  
"Another Vampire, you are sending another Vampire." The person said looking back at me. "Don't take it the wrong way, mate. But Vampires aren't suited for this task."  
"I don't believe we've met. I'm Edgar Ulrich." I said calmly.  
"Sparda Kane. But that is my allias, my real name is Vincent Sonazaki." He held out his hand and I shook it. "So you're an Ulrich. I've heard tales of your Granfather and Uncle. Well, if you have to go. Then I'll go with you."  
"Go where?" I asked, turning to the chairman in qeustion. He seemed very on edge and disgraced. "You mentioned Yuuki and the others who went with her to a village. A village that Vincent is saying is "Hell itself" Sir, what has happened?"  
"Last night, I sent them to hunt a level-E Vampire. When they arrived, Yagari reported stange behaviour from Zero, Yuuki and Kuran. Yuuki and Kuran had it worse, Zero was able to walk it off. But the other two became violent, bloodthirsty, insane and sick at the same time. Zero and Yagari were immediately attacked but managed to get out, but the other two have vanished." He said gravely.  
"What is this village called?"  
"It's known as Hinamizawa. But, it always be it's original name. Onigafuchi." Vincent announced, I began to blood curdling screams in the back of my mind. A demonic laughter of enjoyment and pleasure grew louder.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Reviews will be greatly appreciated and the next chapter will be uploaded soon. Once again I do not own Vampire Knight or Higurashi. I do own Edgar, Vincent (AKA Sparda Kane) and Edgar's grandmother


End file.
